kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:GreenMoriyama
Archive list Okay I think a mobile phone is not the most ideal device to do a copy paste of your talk page's magnitude... I have it saved on my iPhone notes and I can email it to you.. All you have to do is paste whatever I send you to your archive page. I can do it for you but you will have to wait a while maybe like 20 to 30 mins so that I can reach home. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 11:26, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Re:UserSpotlight I have finished his summary.. Feel free to edit out any grammatical errors and also you can add anyone anything you want.. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 18:49, June 30, 2011 (UTC) chat on kaminomi wiki I am going to add wikia chat here [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 20:01, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Spelling Can you fix the word "Featured" on the Featured Image&Song Template? Thanks. 05:57, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Arc Name Change Could you change the Hunting Break Arc into Hunting Break Stories, because these stories have no impact to other and not continous in a line? -Xbypass We are not making up the Names, these are the names officially released by the Author, and since we do not want any confusion between the fans we are going to call them as they are stated by the official sources [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 06:11, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Get a RSS feed Program... Hey if you want to follow many edits on our wiki get an RSS feed program like Shrook for Mac or something for mac.. Then put this link as your RSS feed.. You should be able to get evey edit that happens in this wiki http://kaminomi.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:RecentChanges&feed=atom [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 08:11, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:Member Status Q fb-user are guys who have linked their wikia accounts with facebook.. Hence the fb [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 19:30, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Community Messages Even though Progamer was a great main admin, since he left shouldn't he be dropped from the community messages? (To avoid people asking him things) 00:40, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Alright I will drop their names, I do not know why they were there in the first place. Also the Admin Page needs to be updated. Just change it so that Progamer and everyone else have been put under a section retired. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 08:32, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Retired Admin Responsibilities & Powers Hey we must make sure that the retired admins have a set of responsibilities and powers. I do not want to come on the wiki one day and see one of the retired Admins taking back power just cause they can.. So can you come up with some points on where retired admins should draw their line ? Here are some from me *Retired admins can delegate a dispute between the current admins *Retired admins can clean up any kind of vandalism around the wiki *Retired Admins can Block vandals and only vandals around the wiki *If any Retired Admin wants to change an Admin protected page they must consult with a current admin before doing so Also if you are online come on chat. It will be better to talk to via that [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 09:14, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Eng Lyrics for Some Musics Is anybody translating the music for It's All Right and My Color ? Because I am getting impatient. I wanted to translate it with a lot of translators just post it. But if you already had translate these effort might just go to waste so I'm asking you first before doing it.(IsolatedSilverWind 18:04, July 13, 2011 (UTC)) : I'm too timid to do anything to the wikia, please see the image at this site. http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/844/unled1kz.jpg/ :: I know I can't trust google, that's why I found this program which have multiple translator. It's really helpful when it comes to playing Visual Novels. Even if I can find the meaning of the words in the lyric one by one with Jlex, It's hard to piece them together. Those songs are not like Kanon's one which have shorter words per line.(=w=) (IsolatedSilverWind 11:17, July 14, 2011 (UTC)) This Template needs Work Dude I have made a template for the 1 year Anniversary of our wiki. I need you to just go over the stuff written on it and change anything that you feel is necessary Template:1 Year [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 11:13, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Looks Great.. I am planning to put it on the Front Page and on Every User Page using our Resident Bot.. Your Opinion ? [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 20:10, July 18, 2011 (UTC) 1 Year Anniversary Chap 148 About chap 148, there are some misspelled word on it. But it's prevent me to edit. So, could you unlock it? Thank you. Re: August User Spotlight... I am honored about the spotlight thing but i am planning to reserve my spot in the spotlight when I retire.. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 08:41, July 23, 2011 (UTC) I am planning to retire when life catches up to me.. for the moment it will be another 6 to 8 months... and in the meantime you are getting next month's spotlight.. For September I want to give the spotlight to Ernest8192.. He is one of our top contrubitors.. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 09:38, July 23, 2011 (UTC) i will send you an email with the draft of your Spotlight testmonial I just found your mail on JOPfan's page you probably should not have done that.. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 18:49, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Check email [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 07:04, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Apology Sorry about it, its my first time contributing to a wiki ^_^" I'll make sure to consider my edits as opinion or fact before posting them from now on. - shirokatsuragi Sunday So I'm sure you know that Shonen Sunday is the magazine in which you can find twgok. Well I was thinking we should have a page for it, and list all the covers featuring twgok since 2008. I've got most of the covers ready in my desktop and need to find a few more, but I'd like someone to take care of the article. If possible I'd rather not have it copied from wikipedia. Here's a good example from OPW, although it's about Shonen Jump. As for the images, I've actually already uploaded one as a blog post image with an appropriate name (except for the .png.. sorry about that. It's the Conan/Kaminomi one.) Please see what you think. 02:56, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Here it is. (Scroll down) 02:22, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Looks great so far! Is it possible to add a table listing the Sunday issues featuring Kaminomi on the cover? I think I've got all of them but I'm not sure... Is there a website that lists these things? If not, I'll just do that on my own later. 13:46, July 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Lune article Sorry about that ^_^. I think I do need help in things such as character templates and info boxes. I also did check what you were saying, I do tend to ramble on topics, sorry ^_^, anyway thank you for the advice ( also kinda scared of the warning *gulp*) I'll make sure to make use of it. Shirokatsuragi 10:38, July 26, 2011 (UTC) 1 Year Anniversary Template. I am going to take down the one year anniversary template from the front page and i am going to add a Capture Target portal. Somthing like this [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 08:44, July 29, 2011 (UTC) I mean a small image and a name to every girl Keima has captured in the series. and easy way to access all the girls from the Main page. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 09:19, July 29, 2011 (UTC) New Admin ?? Hey first things first, there is a Cast Portal which uses pink rather than green. Secondly.. the adminstrator at the other wiki that I am going to merge with this one wants to be an admin here. I want to make sure that is okay with you before I actually do this ? [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 08:03, August 4, 2011 (UTC) New Blog post Hey I posted this blog post with a possible good side/bad side. I need you to make sure everything is clean. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 15:22, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Did you Hear ? I have finally gotten the good people at wikia to redirect theworldgodonlyknows.wikia.com to redirect to our wiki. I am in the process of getting twgok.wikia.com to also be redirected here. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 11:12, August 5, 2011 (UTC) I finished with the Portal, it looks good but we still have a few more things to take care of like we need to present it on the Main Page. I tried the CapturedTargetsPortal and it did not work. So do you have an idea on how to present it ? [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 07:14, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I made something like that but it does not seem to work great in the main page.. Also I got twgok.wikia.com [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 08:09, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Music project temp Ohh didn't know, sorry. I guess things are different in each wikia. You know you don't have to leave the chap summary badge there if you don't like it there... I don't do much anyway. I just put it there since I liked how it looked and it was a nice temp to fill my profile XD 12:51, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:Portal I did this in my other wiki.. If you want i can import those templates to this one.. I did steal them from the DBZ wiki.. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 08:22, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:Portal Take a look at the main page and make a decsion.. I did this in my other wiki.. If you want i can import those templates to this one.. I did steal them from the DBZ wiki.. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 08:22, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Alrgiht lets do yours first then mine [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 08:36, August 6, 2011 (UTC) I see what you did there.. You ordered the girls by the order of capture.. Nice and Subtle.. I was going to order them by 6 goddesses then the others come after but yours seems better [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 13:06, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Search Engine Optimization(SEO) Alright i want a Search engine optimization for our wiki. First I want to change our Site name from Kaminomi wiki to "The World God Only Knows Wiki" Second I am going through the whole main space and start working on getting more hits. We are right now roughly getting about 13k hits a week.. We need to increase that [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 15:38, August 6, 2011 (UTC) the sites name is [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 04:20, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I think I need some sleep.. lol.. anyway try googling "The World God Only Knows wiki" it ends up showing the-world-god-only-knows.wikia.com. I guess i will have to aquire that. Can you take care of neogations for that site I am kinda annoyed with that cocacrash11 dude [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 04:28, August 7, 2011 (UTC) are you a bureaucrat over there and here ? if so send wikia a message using . Tell them you are an adminstrator at both "kaminomi.wikia.com" and "the-world-god-only-knows.wikia.com" and you would like to merge the two wiki's by redirecting the subdomain "the-world-god-only-knows.wikia.com" to "kaminomi.wikia.com" [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 10:42, August 7, 2011 (UTC) The site name did change Well our site name changed from Kaminomi Wiki to The World God Only Knows wiki. which means we need to change a few links that are broken around the wiki. You see any page that started with Kaminomi Wiki:(PageName)will not have moved to "The World God Only Knows Wiki:(Page Name). These links are broken down all over the wiki. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 11:00, August 7, 2011 (UTC)